Conventionally, expandable containers, such as cardboard boxes, can be formed in two positions, expanded or collapsed. The collapsed position typically corresponds to a fully flattened container, such as a box including its bottom, top and sides generally parallel with one another. This collapsed position simplifies container storage when not in use and reduces manufacturing complexity since such container may often be constructed from a single piece of material, such as cardboard.
One drawback associated with such containers is the complexity with which the containers are assembled. Often, container bottoms are formed from multiple portions that fold inward for sealing with tape or glue, forming a container bottom. Assembling such containers requires careful attention to the detailed container construction, requiring deliberate and precise folding of portions to expand the container from a flattened position. Such an assembly often also requires an additional sealing mechanism, such as glue. These containers are not useful for certain applications and users, due to their assembly complexity. This is especially true if such a container is to be used as a novelty item, gift or promotional offering, where the party providing the container wishes that the user use it with little difficulty or complex thought.
There is a need, therefore, for a product that incorporates container expandability but with an ease of use that would not deter the recipient from operating such a device.